Les Maisons de Beauxbâtons
by Zexyback
Summary: Participation au concours organisé par La Gazette du Sorcier, dont l'intitulé était sobrement : imaginez les maisons de Beauxbâtons. Sous forme d'un "Guide des écoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe" annoté par un ancien élève, cette fic reprend les grands thèmes de la vie étudiante de la célèbre académie française.


Avant toute chose je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé, mais à cause de problèmes de mise en page la lecture sera moins aisée que le document original que j'avais envoyé, un pdf avec une magnifique police d'écriture pour les notes manuscrites... J'espère que ça ne gênera en rien votre lecture !

Je peux maintenant faire le discours d'usage de premier (et sans doute unique) chapitre.

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

Peu habitué aux fics Harry Potter (à vrai dire ceci est ma première), aussi bien pour ce qui est de les écrire que de les lire, j'ignore complètement les codes du genre, ni même si l'idée que je vais aborder a déjà été traitée avant par d'autres auteurs qui s'y connaissent mieux que moi.

Néanmoins, j'ai été un peu poussé à participer au concours organisé par La Gazette du Sorcier du début d'année. Voici ce qui en est sorti.

J'espère que ça correspondra à vos attentes, bonne lecture !

Crédits : L'école de Beauxbâtons, et l'univers décrit en général sont issus des livres écrits par J.K Rowling.

Tout les autres noms et évènements utilisés dans ce texte et non cités dans les livres sont une création originale (avec toutefois des clins d'œil dans certains nom que le lecteur curieux pourra déchiffrer)

* * *

 _Lorsque Francis de la Vitelle, sorcier guérisseur français et membre des Sept Ensorceleurs, disparu en 1962, son ami Prometheus Atropa remit plus tard à Olympe Maxime, alors directrice de Beauxbâtons, les rares possessions qu'il avait._

 _Parmi elles se trouvait un exemplaire du «Guide des écoles de Sorcellerie en Europe», annoté de ses commentaires personnels. Touchée par ce geste, la directrice mit cet ouvrage à disposition de tous à la bibliothèque, pour qu'ainsi son souvenir ne s'efface jamais de l'académie._

 _Les extraits suivants sont tirés de cet ouvrage. Il faut bien sûr noter que les avis et commentaires exprimés n'appartiennent qu'à la Vitelle, et que l'Académie ne saurait être tenue pour responsable de leur contenu._

 _Les commentaires de la Vitelle seront indiqués en italique dans le texte (sauf mention contraire)._

* * *

Note derrière la première page :

 _Ami lecteur,_

 _Voici le résultat de plusieurs années de voyages, d'études, et de découvertes sur les trois écoles européennes de la Magie. D'abord commenté au fur et à mesure de ma scolarité à Beaubâtons, j'ai ensuite entrepris de corriger les erreurs et impairs commis par son auteur original (un britannique, mangeur de petits-pois, qui de toute évidence n'entend rien à la culture française)._

 _J'irai sans détour dans ma pensée : Beauxbâtons est la meilleure des trois académies d'Europe. Poudlard a formé des héros. Durmstrang ne craint pas de plonger dans les recoins les plus sombres de la magie. Tout cela est très honorable, et digne d'estime, mais il manque à ces deux institutions quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui ne fait pas défaut à Beauxbâtons. Il s'agit de l'instruction de principes nobles et d'honneurs dès le plus jeune âge des sorciers !_

 _Nous autres anciens de Beauxbâtons sommes bien plus que de simples lanceurs de sorts. Nous sommes des magiciens, au sens le plus noble du terme._

 _J'ai toujours pris à coeur de diffuser les valeurs et le savoir faire de l'école au cours de mes voyages, et je suis convaincu que cet enseignement m'a permit d'influencer en bien nombre de jeunes sorciers menaçant de succomber à de viles impulsions._

 _Tout au long de cet ouvrage je vais sans doute railler et dénigrer l'académie, mais c'est_

 _aussi l'un des principes implicitement inculqués à Beauxbâtons, et qu'aucune des autres écoles de Sorcellerie n'enseigne, à ma connaissance : c'est l'auto-critique._

 **IV - Valeurs et principes de l'académie**

Comme évoqué précédemment, la devise de l'académie de Beauxbâtons est « _Cum spititum et nobilitam_ » (avec esprit et noblesse, sous entendu : "pratiquer la magie avec...").

 _Précision superflue, encore une preuve que pour cet anglais le latin c'est du charabia !_

Une des valeurs primordiales est donc le développement intellectuel et spirituel des élèves afin de faire d'eux des sorciers de valeur, aussi bien par les actes que par la pensée.

Dans cette optique, des activités extra-scolaires sont proposées aux élèves, telles que la pratique d'un instrument de musique, la peinture, le dessin et autres activités artistiques. Les étudiants sont ainsi vivement encouragés à y participer, sans que cela ai une influence sur leurs résultats scolaires.

Des cours de maintien et de bonnes manières sont aussi organisés en première année, à l'instar des cours de balai volant. C'est par ces méthodes que l'étiquette française est encore très renommée dans le monde de la magie.

 _Et c'est surtout pour ça que les français passent pour des pleutres efféminés lors des réunions internationales._

 _D'ailleurs ces leçons n'ont pas empêché Antoinetta Marie de mettre une bombabouse dans ma potion à l'examen de fin de quatrième année…_

 **IX - Parcours scolaire**

Première et deuxième année

L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard répartit ses élèves selon leurs qualités et leurs valeurs.

 _Et collera une étiquette « empoté et niais » si jamais il a le malheur de se retrouver à Poufsouffle, ou de « sorcier antipathique » si c'est Serpentard !_

Comme nous le verrons ultérieurement, l'académie de Beaubâtons utilise également un système de répartition, mais non basée sur le même principe. Cependant, cette répartition s'opérera à partir de leur troisième année.

Les effectifs des deux premières années étant très importants, il a fallu diviser les jeunes élèves en plusieurs grands groupes.

L'astuce qu'inventa Gabriel de Soissons, troisième directeur de l'école, s'inspirait de Poudlard : départager les étudiants selon une caractéristique personnelle. Cette méthode, encore utilisée à l'heure actuelle, constitue un rite comparable à celui de la cérémonie de la répartition de l'école britannique.

En voici une description : lors de leur entrée dans la Grande salle de bal, les élèves sont rassemblés devant une toile vierge (à peu près aussi grande qu'un homme), posée sur un chevalet. Il s'agit d'une toile magique conçue par de Soissons : tout sorcier la touchant avec sa baguette verra se dessiner sur la toile la représentation, souvent allégorique, de sa personnalité et de son âme.

 _Pas précisé, mais elle s'appelle la Toile du Reflet._

Après une brève explication de son principe, les élèves sont ensuite appelés par ordre alphabétique et invités à pointer leur baguette nouvellement acquise sur le tableau.

Dans le cas présent, la toile ne peut que représenter quatre symboles différents (grâce à un sortilège connu du seul directeur de l'établissement), illustrant les quatre groupes où peuvent se retrouver les élèves. Plutôt que de séparer les apprentis sorciers selon des qualités, cette répartition les classe selon la caractéristique la plus prédominante chez l'enfant parmi les suivantes : force, intelligence, agilité, et chance.

 _Cela peu sembler saugrenu, mais étrangement les quatre groupes sont homogènes : il y a autant d'élèves caractérisés par leur chance que par par leur agilité ou leur force !_

Ces semi maisons sont chacune représentées par une fleur commune, et c'est cette fleur que la toile représentera pour indiquer où ira l'élève.

Il y a ainsi : -la maison du pissenlit, pour ceux ayant un physique développé. Elle a attribué du fait de la grande difficulté et de la résistance à déraciner ces plantes sans l'usage de magie.

 _Autre interprétation admise : l'expression « manger les pissenlits par la racine » (inconnue de cet anglais), sous-entendu que les plus forts survivent aux autres..._

-la maison de la camomille, destinée à ceux qui favorisent leur intellect (la mienne !). Ingrédient essentiel de la potion de Vif-Esprit (qui rappelons le augmente les capacités cognitives pour un certain temps), c'est tout naturellement que cette fleur symbolise pour les français l'intelligence.

 _Les élèves de onze ans, moins habitués à la botanique, l'appellent souvent par erreur la maison de la pâquerette, en raison de la ressemblance entre ces deux plantes._

-la maison du lierre, représentant l'agilité. Sa capacité à grimper sur n'importe quel mur rappelle ainsi la facilité de certains à escalader et à être adroit.

 _Avant c'était la Maison de la Passiflore, qui est aussi une plante grimpante, mais les professeurs et directeurs ont considéré qu'il valait mieux que chaque maison soit représenté par une plante ordinaire pour éviter la jalousie. Et je peux le comprendre : en plus d'être magnifique, certaines ont de merveilleux usages en potions !_

-la maison du trèfle, symbolisant la chance. Associé depuis des siècles à la bonne fortune, c'est donc sans surprise que cette plante se retrouve comme allégorie de cette semi-maison.

 _Curieusement le trèfle représenté n'a que trois feuilles. Une fois, quand j'étais en quatrième année, avec deux amis nous avons ensorcelé leur blason pour qu'il représente un trèfle à cinq feuilles !_

Le tout jeune élève se retrouvera donc pendant deux ans sous l'égide d'un de ces groupes, avant d'être ré-affecté dans une autre semi-maison, telle que nous allons le voir maintenant.

Troisième année et années supérieures

Au début de leur troisième année d'étude, les élèves doivent faire un choix : celui de la Voie de la magie qu'ils suivront. L'académie distingue plusieurs Voies différentes, représentant chacune un aspect différent de la sorcellerie.

 _Faux prétexte pour diviser les élèves en groupes, ça faisait sans doute trop sectaire de dire : série S (comme Soins), série A (comme Alchimie), etc._

Ces différentes Voies définiront les matières prioritaires pour les élèves, et leur permet dès leur troisième année de s'orienter pour leur future vie professionnelle. Attention, si toutes les Voies conservent un tronc commun de matières, notamment les enchantements, certaines matières ne sont accessibles qu'en choisissant une voie en particulier !

Les élèves suivent alors pendant quatre ans un cursus spécifique. Puis, à la fin de leur sixième année, un examen s'assure de l'acquisition des connaissances emmagasinées durant leur formation : le BUCHE (acronyme de : Brevet Universel de Connaissances Hétéroclites Elémentaires).

 _Nous le complétions souvent par l'acronyme DUR : Diplôme Urticant Rébarbatif, soit le BUCHE DUR. Encore aujourd'hui je reste ébloui par l'imagination que nous avions lorsque nous étions encore des adolescents…_

Leur septième année correspond en général à une année d'apprentissage auprès d'un professionnel magique à mi-temps, l'autre moitié de leur temps étant consacrée à l'Académie à approfondir leurs matières de façon très poussée.

 _Sauf que dans les faits beaucoup de sorciers passaient leur temps d'apprentissage au café ou bar du coin, grâce à des encadrants soient très compréhensifs, soit qui étaient tournés en bourrique par les élèves._

Si un élève décide de changer de Voie en cours de route, une ré-orientation est possible, surtout grâce au tronc commun de matières, mais souvent au prix d'une année d'étude.

 _Sauf que dans les faits, encore une fois, très peu d'élèves prennent ce risque… Et puis de bonnes relations avec les enseignants permet souvent de vite rattraper le retard dans certaines matières. Mais bon, ça n'a pas empêché Lucien Lachance, ex-ensorceleur reconverti en guérisseur, de me brûler le bras au lieu d'épancher ma blessure…_

Les différentes Voies

 _Aucune mention des fleurs sur les blasons, encore une preuve du travail peu approfondi de cet anglais mangeur de petits-pois… Chaque Voie est représentée par un fleur supérieure, pour une raison souvent symbolique. Hélas, seuls ceux qui s'intéressent aux blasons en détail peuvent le voir..._

 **La Voie de l'Enchanteur**

 _Non ce n'était pas celle de Merlin… Elle est représentée par le Lys, car c'est la Voie royale, qui représente le plus la France, en théorie !_

Lorsqu'on s'intéresse à la vision moldue des magiciens, on découvre que nous sommes, pour eux, des individus capables de faire sortir des lapins d'un chapeau, de faire rapetisser nos meubles quand nous partons en voyage, ou encore de faire pousser des bras à un balais pour qu'il nous aide aux tâches ménagères. La Voie de l'Enchanteur est celle qui correspond le plus à cette idée : celle de sorciers débrouillard qui utilisent leur environnement à leur avantage.

C'est de loin la Voie la plus générale. Les élèves s'orientant vers ce chemin se spécialiseront dans tout ce qui est altération et transformation de leur environnement. Les Enchantements et la Métamorphose sont les deux plus importantes matières de ce chemin, les cours dispensés en septième année étant d'un niveau très avancé.

C'est aussi la Voie présentant le plus de matières, les autres cours (tels que potions, botanique, ou soins aux créatures magiques) étant également dispensés.

La formation comprend ainsi de nombreuses heures à apprendre et pratiquer des sortilèges non destructeurs, ainsi qu'à pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations possibles. Ses pratiquants sont ainsi en général des magiciens très polyvalents. ( _façon polie de dire qu'en fait ils ne savent rien faire de particulier_ )

Les sorciers ayant suivi cette Voie peuvent ainsi espérer obtenir un poste dans n'importe quel domaine du monde Magique. et principalement ceux où il n'y a pas grand espoir de promotion.

Il faut prendre garde aux préjugés : ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier s'oriente vers cette Voie qu'il n'a aucune idée de son avenir, ou qu'il ne sait rien faire de particulier. Arthur Vendebout, directeur de Beauxbâtons de 1855 à 1881, était un Enchanteur, et considéré comme un des meilleurs sorciers français de son temps.

 _Peu convaincu, ça me rappelle les insipides excuses de Serpentards qui disent que tout leurs adeptes ne sont pas maléfiques en prétextant que Merlin en était un, en dépit de toute cohérence chronologique._

 **La Voie de l'Alchimiste**

 _Représentée par les Roses bleues, issues des premières tentatives alchimiques, et d'une expérience fondamentale dans la compréhension de cette discipline._

Si l'école de Poudlard est hautement réputée pour ses cours de potion et de métamorphose, l'école de Beauxbâtons est célèbre pour ses cours d'alchimie, grâce à Nicolas Flamel. Réputés dans le monde entier, enviée par les autres écoles, l'Alchimie de Beauxbâtons est tellement réputée qu'une Voie lui est dédiée.

Ce n'est ni un chemin facile, ni un parcours aussi ardu que la Voie du Prédicateur. Si, bien sûr, la formation comprend des cours d'Alchimie, elle réclame aussi de ses étudiants qu'ils connaissent parfaitement les propriétés des plantes, d'où des cours de botanique et de potions très poussés. La connaissance du passé étant aussi très importante pour ces sorciers, l'Histoire de la Magie est également une matière phare.

 _Pour toutes les raisons évoquées ci avant, les sorciers issus de cette Voie sont parmi les plus intéressants et cultivés qu'il m'aient été donné de rencontrer, en dehors de ma Voie, bien sûr…_

Il s'agit d'une des Voies avec le plus de travaux pratiques : de nombreuses excursions hors du château sont organisés, parfois des voyages de plusieurs jours dans un lieu magique, tel que les pyramides, les châteaux des Carpates, ou les vastes souterrains de Stonehenge.

A la fin de leur formation, les sorciers sont souvent capables de se créer de petits homonculi (à durée de vie cependant très limitée), ou de transmuter de la matière simple. Ils possèdent également une solide formation de base en plantes médicinales, pouvant les sauver en cas de besoin.

Les sorciers suivant cette Voie sont les plus à même à poursuivre une formation d'archéomages, de chercheurs en Magie, ou de chasseur de trésor. Leur savoir est souvent réputé dans le monde magique, et le gobelins sont souvent très demandeurs de ce genre de formation.

 **La Voie du Guérisseur**

 _Sa fleur symbole est la bourrache, plante mère de plusieurs remèdes et potions de soin. C'est également devenu le signe de l'hôpital des Miracles, à Paris._

Le monde magique, c'est bien connu, regorge de dangers et de petits problèmes quotidiens. Si l'on ajoute à tout cela des sorciers ayant la baguette un peu facile, on comprend aisément le fait que les hôpitaux magiques soient régulièrement requis pour tirer d'affaire des sorciers malchanceux. La Voie du Guérisseur est destinée à ceux dont le tempérament altruiste les pousse à aider leur prochain. C'est la voie royale pour être admis dans un hôpital magique, tel que celui de la Cour des Miracles, à Paris.

 _On a beau dire, la voie du guérisseur est celle des dirigeants, des leaders. Rien que sur les treize actuelles plus grosses têtes du ministère de la Magie français : sept sont des anciens de la Voie du Guérisseur, quatre de la Voie de l'Ensorceleur, et deux de la Voie de l'Enchanteur (et sont arrivés à ce poste par le pur fruit du hasard...)._

Bien entendu, il s'agit de la seule Voie proposant les cours de Soins aux sorciers. Elle nécessite également un très important bagage en potions, botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal, et métamorphose. Les options sont également très vivement recommandées afin d'avoir une formation plus complète, avec des cours tels que Soins aux créatures magiques, ou Alchimie.

 _Un autre fait méconnu est que la voie du Guérisseur étudie largement plus la Magie Noire que celle de l'Ensorceleur, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous devons trouver les moyens de la réparer, tandis que les Ensorceleurs, eux, doivent se contenter d'apprendre à se pas recevoir de vilain maléfice au visage. Qu'on se le dise !_

Cette formation propose de nombreuses heures de travaux pratiques, à l'instar de la Voie de l'Alchimiste, principalement en potions. Il est en effet primordial aux élèves d'apprendre la préparation de remèdes et de contrepoisons.

Pour ce qui est des entraînements aux sorts de soin à proprement parler, les duels régulièrement organisés par l'académie (voir chapitre XXVI) permettent de donner aux élèves de cette Voie d'avoir matière à travailler.

Si postuler dans une formation plus poussée de guérisseur semble être le choix le plus évident pour les sorciers ayant cette Voie, il faut savoir qu'ils peuvent se présenter dans à peu près n'importe quelle organisation, étant donné l'importance des sorciers guérisseurs.

 **La Voie de l'Ensorceleur**

 _Représentée par la Belladone, une fleur belle, mais mortelle -comme devrait l'être tout bon ensorceleur, capable de tromper les sens de ses adversaires et de les vaincre par une fine magie._

Si la Voie du Guérisseur aborde les aspects protecteurs de la magie, celle de l'Ensorceleur aborde les destructeurs. Cette Voie se destine à ceux et celles qui veulent savoir se défendre et ne pas à avoir besoin des guérisseurs.

 _En théorie oui. En pratique non._

Mettant l'accent sur la Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle propose aussi une formation complète en enchantements, métamorphose, potions, botanique, et en duels magiques. Les exigences étant assez élevées dans la première matière citée, cette Voie est considérée comme assez difficile, et réservée aux élèves les plus décidés.

La plupart des travaux pratiques prennent place sous la forme de duels d'entraînement, soit sur des mannequins, soit entre élèves. En plus des cours théoriques, des cours de tactique de duel sont aussi proposés.

 _Qui finissent souvent en règlement de compte à la moldu, une fois que le prof a le dos tourné._

Les élèves ayant suivi cette Voie sont les plus à même à entreprendre une formation d'auror, ou de Protecteur. Certains proposent même de monnayer leurs compétences au combat pour accomplir certaines tâches ingrates…

 _En clair : ce sont soit des mercenaires sans foi ni loi, soit ils deviennent des mages noir._

 **La Voie du Prédicateur**

 _Sa plante symbole est le thé, pour des raisons aussi évidentes que le trèfle représente la chance._

Si la plupart des sorciers manient une baguette, d'autres préfèrent lire dans les astres ou une boule de cristal. La Voie du Prédicateur est radicalement différente des quatre autres : ses adeptes suivent une formation approfondie et quasiment exclusive des méthodes divinatoires.

Toutes les sciences divinatoires sont au programme, de l'astrologie à l'arithmancie. Quelques cours des autres matières, notamment des enchantements, sont proposées, mais la plupart sont optionnels.

C'est donc une Voie considérée comme très difficile, et réservée aux seuls élèves motivés et dévoués à la science divinatoire.

Ses élèves passent la plupart de leur temps à analyser les divers signes du destin qu'ils ont à étudier. De ce fait ils se mêlent peu aux autres élèves et participent très rarement aux tournois et concours organisés par l'académie.

 _Ils évitent surtout les autres étudiants qui leur rappellent à longueur de journée que leurs prédictions ne se réalisent jamais._

Ainsi, cette Voie connaît en général peu d'adeptes, souvent un ou deux étudiant par promotion (sur les quelques centaines qui arrivent chaque année). De même elle voue souvent les élèves à suivre par la suite une carrière de professeur, ou à poursuivre une éventuelle formation de Prophète.

 _D'où le fait qu'elle soit réservée à des illuminés._

Le membre le plus connu de cette Voie est Nostradamus, à un point tel que les moldus eux-mêmes le connaissaient et respectaient ses talents divinatoires.

 **XXVI - Compétitions et tournois**

 _Ou un des rares chapitres bien écrit par le mangeur de petits pois…_

Contrairement à par exemple l'école Poudlard, qui divise ses élèves en Maisons et organise une compétition entre elles, Beauxbâtons n'a pas de système de point ou de coupe finale pour ses différentes Voies.

En revanche, plusieurs tournois sont organisés durant l'année, et sont possibles à partir de la troisième année. Mais à l'inverse de Poudlard, la récompense ne reviendra qu'à un seul élève. Cependant, il est évident que cette gloire rejaillit sur la Voie que cet élève a choisi, et il n'est pas rare que ses camarades l'aient aidé à remporter la victoire.

 _Bel euphémisme, dans trois cas sur quatre le vainqueur a été aidé de ses camarades alors qu'il aurait dû le faire seul…_

Les différentes compétitions organisées à Beauxbâtons sont décrites ci après :

Tournoi de Quidditch

Poudlard possède un nombre défini d'équipes de Quidditch : une pour chaque Maison.

A Beauxbâtons, les règles sont différentes : la constitution des équipes de Quidditch est théoriquement laissée à la discrétion des élèves. Il peut y avoir trois équipes comme il peut y en avoir dix, tant que chaque équipe comporte le nombre réglementaire de joueurs. De même une équipe peut comporter des élèves de différentes voies.

Cependant, en pratique, l'organisation des équipes se fait comme à Poudlard : comme il serait contre-productif pour les élèves de présenter plusieurs équipes pour une seule Voie (à la fois pour des raisons d'organisation, et pour éviter la montée de tensions dans le groupe), chaque Voie possède une seule équipe, et bien souvent le tournoi se résume à quatre équipe participantes (les élèves de la Voie du Prédicateur étant en général peu nombreux et peu enclins à jouer au Quidditch).

En général les élèves ont jusqu'au début du mois d'Octobre pour soumettre le nombre d'équipes participantes. Les élèves de première et deuxième année ne peuvent pas entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch pour des raisons de sécurité.

L'organisation des entraînements est lui aussi laissé à la discrétion des capitaines d'équipe, les dates des matchs officiels étant réparties harmonieusement selon le nombre de rencontres à organiser.

Tournoi de Duels

En plus des cours de duel obligatoires des étudiants de certaines Voies, est mis en place à Beauxbâtons un grand tournoi de duel très acclamé. Ouvert à tout élève à partir de la troisième année, il est pour beaucoup l'occasion de faire leurs premières armes et de se faire déjà connaître comme bon duelliste.

Contrairement au Quidditch où chaque Voie ne présente qu'une équipe, ici de très nombreux élèves de tout bords s'inscrivent en début d'année pour participer, ce qui fait au final une bonne centaine de concurrents. De ce fait, les affrontements se font très régulièrement tout le long de l'année, souvent à raison d'une session par semaine, voire plus.

Au vu du nombre de participants, le tournoi est organisé ainsi : les concurrents sont dans un premier temps répartis selon leur année d'étude. Puis un tournoi interne est mis en place pour chaque groupe. Terminer premier de son groupe représente déjà en un soi un grand honneur, sans à avoir dû affronter des adversaires plus âgés que soi.

Une fois le vainqueur de chaque groupe couronné, il lui est proposé de participer au tournoi des cinq vainqueurs, où chaque champion affronte les autres. Bien entendu il leur est possible de refuser (surtout pour les troisième et quatrième années).

Afin de correspondre au mieux à ce qu'ils risquent de rencontrer dans leur vie active, un tournoi de duels en équipe est lui aussi organisé parallèlement. Ces combats, fixés à quatre contre quatre, attirent en général moins de participants, ce qui fait qu'ils sont plus étalés sur le temps. C'est l'occasion pour les élèves de tester leur efficacité en équipe. Contrairement aux matchs de Quidditch, il est ici courant de rencontrer des équipes constituées d'élèves de Voies différentes, qui se complètent mutuellement.

Les sortilèges autorisés lors de ces rencontres sont strictement réglementés, plusieurs maléfices ou sorts trop dangereux sont interdits. Bien entendu, les élèves les plus anciens sont de loin les plus favorisés lors de ces rencontres.

 _La solution : créer ses propres sorts !_

En règle générale, les professeurs ne peuvent y participer, mais il est déjà arrivé que l'un d'eux défie l'élève sacré champion si ce dernier l'a impressionné.

Les duels sont parfois accompagnés de l'orchestre de l'école pour accentuer l'émotion des affrontements. Enfin, il n'y a pas une seule aire dédiée aux duels : tout le long de l'année, divers emplacements du château sont aménagés pour permettre des affrontements variés, comme dans les jardins, les différentes salles du château, ou même sur les remparts (on retient notamment la grande finale du tournoi de 1882, où les deux adversaires s'étaient lancé un sortilège de Marche sur l'eau et s'étaient affrontés au beau milieu du lac, le perdant étant celui qui tombait à l'eau).

Concours d'Art

Comme régulièrement rappelé, l'académie de Beauxbâtons aspire à mettre en valeur les qualités artistiques et intellectuelles de ses élèves. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'est organisé chaque année une compétition basée non pas sur des capacités physiques, mais spirituelles.

A l'instar du tournoi de duels, celui ci attire beaucoup de participants. Se divisant en deux sections (Art Magique et Art non magique), il permet aux élèves de mettre en pratique les talents spirituels et artistiques qu'ils ont pu développer durant l'année.

Quelques semaines à quelques mois avant la fin des cours, les candidats devront présenter leur projet sur une scène, devant un jury, à raison de plusieurs concurrents par passage.

La section Art Magique nécessite d'effectuer une prouesse grâce à sa baguette, mais n'oblige pas son projet à reposer uniquement sur ça. On prendra l'exemple de Béatrice Candide, élève de cinquième année, qui en 1900 remporta le concours par une interprétation au violon d'un concerto d'un compositeur moldu obscur, et ayant ensorcelé pas moins de quinze autres instruments pour qu'ils jouent en même temps qu'elle.

La section Art non magique, au contraire nécessite de n'utiliser en aucun cas toute forme de sorcellerie, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette, d'une potion, ou d'une créature magique.

Parfois décriée par les sorciers conservateurs, qui trouvent cette pratique rabaissante, ce concours met néanmoins l'accent sur un des principes de l'académie, à savoir l'épanouissement personnel par l'Art.

Le jury est constitué de professeurs, et régulièrement de personnalités importantes du monde artistique Magique, tels que Jean-Paul Gossier, ou Gustave Forêt. Certains candidats peuvent ainsi de faire repérer et déjà connaître dans le monde de l'Art.

Contrairement aux deux précédents tournois, celui-ci est accessible dès la première année (certains élèves, notamment ceux nés de parents moldus, pratiquent personnellement un instrument de musique depuis leur plus jeune âge).

Note sur la dernière page :

 _Après ces nombreux chapitres, aussi intéressants qu'instructifs, le lecteur avisé ne pourra que se ranger derrière l'avis que j'ai émis en début de livre : Beaubâtons est la meilleure école de Sorciers d'Europe. Si cela ne vous a toujours pas convaincu, je ne saurais que vous inviter à demander à un sorcier français de vous y conduire pour vous montrer l'académie !_

 _Ce fut avec plaisir, honneur et fierté que je fis partie de cette école, dont je suis certain de vous avoir convaincu des bienfaits par rapport à Poudlard ou Durmstrang._

 _N'oubliez pas que, quelle que soient votre patrie de naissance, vos connaissances de la magie, ou votre goût pour l'Art, vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Beauxbâtons, et reçu avec toute la diplomatie et le maintiens français !_

 _Que votre route soit paisible, et vos voyages sans encombres !_

* * *

Quelques remarques et point sur lesquels vous avez voix au chapitre :

-J'ai composé une deuxième participation, beaucoup moins sérieuse, mais qui visait à pointer du doigt les dangers de vouloir une organisation Poudlaro-centriste des autres écoles (ahem). Elle est beaucoup plus courte, mais pour moi non moins savoureuse. Je la publierai probablement plus tard, mais étant assez parodique j'avoue avoir peur de froisser certains.

-J'ai conscience des grosses lacunes dans les chapitres ! Je souhaiterais ainsi ajouter une description du château et de ses alentours (que j'ai bien en tête), ainsi que de plusieurs détails supplémentaires (comme du moyen de transport qui amène les élèves à l'emplacement secret). Mais malgré plusieurs tentatives je suis encore très déçu des résultats, aussi il n'est pas impossible que cette fic fasse l'objet de mises à jour.

-Enfin, pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez peut-être, non cette fic n'a pas remporté le concours. Néanmoins elle a obtenu la mention honorable !

Voilà, j'ignore quelle va être sa réception (je ne connais pas du tout ce fandom, pour n'avoir pas trop lu les livres et encore moins les films), mais cependant j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !


End file.
